Impressive
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick tries to be flirty with Jackie but it backfires on him, Jackie thinks it is quite funny however!


Hi readers! I am so sorry for my long absence, I hope you are still interested in my stories, I hope to be posting with regularity again, at least one a week! I am starting where I left off!

Impressive

There was about ten minutes before the basketball game tipped off when Nick came down the stairs.

Jackie's eyes got wide and she burst out laughing.

"What are you wearing?" She asked as she looked him up and down, his shirt was just a regular t-shirt, nothing out of the ordinary, but his shorts, his shorts were another matter. They were really short, short-shorts.

He grinned seductively at her.

"You know you have a thing for short-shorts, don't even try to deny it." He replied.

Her sports hero, who was her role model as a child, wore short shorts, he was famous for them and Nick knew it.

"I didn't say I didn't like it." She said with a grin.

"I figured the outfit was appropriate since we were going to watch the game, and then, maybe do something else afterwards." He whispered in her ear so the kids wouldn't overhear him.

"We might be able to do that, but, uh, you do know my dad is coming over to watch the game with us right?" She asked as she tried to not burst out laughing.

The look on Nick's face was priceless.

"You said he wasn't."

"I know, but he called to say he changed his mind, his headache is gone, he'll be here any minute."

Nick nearly knocked Jackie over trying to get up the stairs so fast so he could change, there was no way in hell he was going to let his father-in-law see him dressed like that.

Just as the bedroom door shut upstairs the doorbell rang.

Jackie burst out laughing as she went to answer the door.

"Hi, Dad." She greeted happily.

"Hi." He replied with a smile as he handed her a plate with tinfoil on it.

"Your mom made cookies for the kids, and I brought a six pack of beer for us since Nick got the beer the last time." He told her.

"Gampy." All the kids said as the crowded around him.

"Hi guys, how are you? Are you ready to watch the game?" He asked.

"Yeah!" They all shouted enthusiastically.

"Good!"

There were very few games her dad didn't come over to watch with them, once in a great while Nick, Jackie, and the kids went over to her parent's house to watch the game but it was easier for her dad to come over then get all the kids loaded in the car, plus Nick and Jackie had a bigger TV so Rich usually just went over there.

"Nick have to work?" Rich asked, noticing he wasn't in the room.

"No, he's upstairs, he's on the phone, he'll be down in a minute." Jackie fibbed, trying not to smile.

"Oh, good."

"Want some coffee? I just made a pot. Or do you want a beer?" She asked.

"Coffee sounds good, thanks."

Jackie went and got her dad a cup a coffee. She had just handed it to him and then taken a seat on the couch when Nick came into the room, wearing a pair of gray sweats and a sweatshirt with their teams' logo on it.

Jackie grinned at him.

Nick glanced at his father-in-law; it could have been her imagination but Jackie could swear she saw Nick blush.

"Ready to start the game everyone?" Nick asked as he grabbed the remote to turn it on.

"Yeah!" Everyone said happily.

At the end of the game Nick was glad that their team had won, he was even more glad that he hadn't completely embarrassed himself in front of Jackie's dad!

The End!

**Just a suggestion for you guys. I have missed CSI terribly, and I have been wanting to get engrossed in a new show. I absolutely love the show Manifest, season 2 starts this coming Monday, but I think you can watch season 1 somehow. Seriously, I was absolutely hooked from the very first few minutes of the first episode. It is my new tv obsession, it is amazing! Check it out. If you watch it let me know what you think of it. One of the actors that plays one of the main characters even guest starred on the CSI episode Targets of Obsession. **

Again, I am sorry for disappearing, I am back now, hopefully for good!


End file.
